battlebots2fandomcom-20200215-history
Minotaur
Minotaur is a devastating drum spinner from Brazil that competed in seasons 2 and 3 of the reboot. It has a golden/bronze drum spinner, 2 wheels, is invertible, has scoops that can be exchanged with a wedge, and suffers from gyroscopic forces that can help or hinder battlebots. Minotaur has done extremely well in competition, winning 5 battles so far, and is a contender to be Season 3 champion. Minotaur's drum spinner goes so fast it sounds like a jet engine in the battlebox. Minotaur was one of the stranger bots of the tournament as it was built by Marco Meggiolaro but driven by Daniel Freitas. Season 2 Minotaur's first ever fight was against the crusher bot of Photon Storm. Minotaur went with its small wedge for this fight. The fight started with Photon Storm scooting out of its square to attack Minotaur, and Minotaur running away for a few second to get its drum spinner up to speed. Minotaur attacked Photon Storm's side ripping off its side wings and grinding it down. The bots continued to circle one another; both trying to get the angle of attack. Photon Storm pushed Minotaur into the corner and clamped the wheel well from behind. Photon Storm got the 10 seconds of pin time and then let Minotaur go. Minotaur then spun up their drum spinner and dished out a hit that ripped off some of Photon Storm's front wedge armor and then landed a jab to Photon Storm's right side. Photon Storm almost grabbed Minotaur, but Minotaur scooted away. After some more evading, Minotaur landed a devastating drum hit that sent Photon Storm halfway across the battlebox and dead! Photon Storm was counted out and Minotaur advanced to the next round with a 1:52 KO! Minotaur got the 7 seed and drew the 26 seed and wildcard with its flaming hammer: Blacksmith. Minotaur put on its wedgelets to help get under the giant and sturdy wedge of Blacksmith. Blacksmith had the advantage and was pushing Minotaur around the battlebox and it wasn't until Minotaur got the first chip in Blacksmith's wedge that things started to go downhill. Pretty soon there were 5 or 6 chips in Blacksmith's wedge and Minotaur's scoops could very easily get underneath of Blacksmith. Blacksmith cornered Minotaur and delivered two shots with its flaming hammer and two shots with the pulverizer hammer but Minotaur tore off Blacksmith's wedge. Blacksmith continued to chase down Minotaur, even though Minotaur had the upper hand. Blacksmith delivered 2 more shots but pretty soon Minotaur ripped the front plate of Blacksmith off leaving fans able to see the innards of Blacksmith. Blacksmith continued to push on but with Minotaur's barrage of attacks and Blacksmith's hammer ripping off again it was clear Blacksmith was not going to win. With a few seconds left on the clock, Minotaur lit Blacksmith on fire giving Minotaur the win by KO in 3:00 meaning Minotaur advanced to the sweet 16. Minotaur's next opponent was Warhead. The announcers were wondering if the war bot (Minotaur) or the art bot (Warhead) would win. The fight started with both bots getting their weapons up to speed and going after one another that resulted in a crash that flung both bots across the box. Minotaur came back to attack Warhead and grinded a little, went under Warhead and ripped Warhead's spinner off. Minotaur could smell blood and went in for the kill: ripping off armor and grinding Warhead every chance it got. Warhead tried to move out of the corner but Minotaur kept grinding it, being relentless. Eventually Minotaur's attacks incapacitated Warhead, leading it to be counted out as Minotaur won by KO in 1:15. As Warhead was being counted out Minotaur did a gyrodance in victory. Minotaur advanced to the quarterfinals where it faced one of the top dogs in the 2 seed, Bronco, with its intimidating pneumatic flipper.Bronco again used its wedge configuration, but this time it drove at Minotaur flipper first. For the first 20 seconds there was little horrendous contact between the two giants. Bronco flipped Minotaur, but with little power as something was wrong with the pressure in the pneumatics. Minotaur seized the opportunity it saw and tore off the back 2 wheels on Bronco's left side leaving Bronco with 4 wheels. Minotaur then proceeded to get underneath Bronco and grind the underside of it, making Bronco use the flipper to get Minotaur out from underneath Bronco. Minotaur then took Bronco to the killsaws to grind it some more. Minotaur ripped off the front right wedge of Bronco's and bent Bronco's flipper. Minotaur then took off the front right wheel and front left wheel, leaving Bronco with only 2 wheels but somehow Bronco could still drive. Minotaur used its scoops and got under Bronco and pushed to the killsaws for the second time. Minotaur then proceeded to pluck off both of the remaining 2 wheels leaving Bronco immobile. Minotaur won by KO in 2:53. Minotaur advanced to the final 4 where it faced the winner of Quad 3: Bombshell. Minotaur knew that the best weapon over drums is the disk spinner because of its large diameter. Bombshell went with what Minotaur predicted for the fight. The fight started with Bombshell box rushing Minotaur with its wedge. Minotaur went to go weapon on weapon early but was denied by Bombshell. The 2 bots circled each other for a while, trying to size each other up. Minotaur went after Bombshell and its wedge trying to break something. They circle each other some more and Bombshell charged at Minotaur just missing it. Minotaur went at Bombshell again and ripped/bent Bombshell's wheel guard back. Minotaur hit the wheel guard some more and ripped it off, hitting the top of the battlebox. Minotaur went spinner on spinner again, trying to break Bombshell, and grinding it down. Minotaur hit Bombshell some more, making even more sparks. They went at each other again, creating a flurry of small blows to each other. Bombshell then landed a hit that flipped Minotaur over and sent it across the battlebox. This hit visibly crippled Minotaur as one wheel wasn't working, and Bombshell continued to land strong hits. Bombshell landed some hits to the top of Minotaur, which was underneath. Minotaur used its drum spinner's gyroscopic forces to gyrodance and stay alive and steer itself. You could see Minotaur's drive belt dangling from its left wheel as it gyrodanced. Bombshell landed more hits to Minotaur that were brutal. The announcers were saying that if Minotaur could beat the running down clock, they could win by judges decision. Minotaur flipped itself over, drove for a little and came to a rest. where Bombshell landed another hit. Bombshell started smoking and their weapon started wobbling but Minotaur was counted out, and Bombshell won by KO in 2:57. Minotaur was eliminated from the tournament. Season 3 Minotaur's first fight in Season 3 was in Fight Night #1's main event against Tombstone, the fight everybody wanted to see in Season 2. The fight started with both bots getting their weapons up to speed and Tombstone coming after Minotaur. Tombstone started to carve into Minotaur's wheel guards, carving chunks out of them, and flipping Minotaur over. Minotaur used its gyroscopic forces to self-right and then both bots hit each others weapons, creating a hit that flung Minotaur upside down, and Tombstone across the battlebox. Tombstone had gouged a chunk out of the floor from the hit. Minotaur's drum speed was impaired from the hit, so it couldn't self-right again. After some more devastating hits, Minotaur's drum stopped working, so it had to try to stop Tombstone's blade by throwing itself into Tombstone head on, taking the full brunt of the damage. The hits from Tombstone kept gouging out more chunks of the floor and peeling it up. Minotaur had to sacrifice itself by throwing itself right into Tombstone. Tombstone got stuck on the floor and Minotaur got underneath, pushed Tombstone into the screws, got hit by Tombstone, and got hung up on the floor. Tombstone flicked Minotaur again with its spinner and left it alone taking the KO. Minotaur was counted out at 2:24. Minotaur's next fight was against Hypothermia, a grabber and lifter bot. Hypothermia had made some changes for this fight, including: extra tires, a scoop instead of a wedge, and one horse head grabber on the left side instead of 2. The fight started with Minotaur getting its drum spinner up to speed and hitting Hypothermia's scoop and bending it slightly, as well as flipping Hypothermia over forcing it to self-right. Minotaur circled Hypothermia and hit it again on the bent part of its scoop. Minotaur flipped Hypothermia over with another shot to its scoop, again forcing it to self-right. Minotaur then landed a shot to Hypothermia's left outside wheel and grinded the underneath of the bot. This hit had bent Hypothermia's tire, leaving it somewhat wobbly. Minotaur grinded Hypothermia some more and flipped it over again. Hypothermia kept flip-flopping whenever it got flipped. Minotaur got underneath Hypothermia again and grinded it. Minotaur then landed some more shots to the weak tire, and grinded the underside of Hypothermia. Minotaur kept circling Hypothermia, waiting for an opening. Minotaur then grinded Hypothermia some more, taking off 1, 2, 3 pieces of square white armor off of the underneath of Hypothermia. Minotaur kept grinding the underneath and wedge of Hypothermia, bending the metal, and flipping Hypothermia onto the killsaws where they grinded some. Minotaur landed more brutal shots to the back of Hypothermia. Minotaur landed a brutal finishing move, getting ahold of Hypothermia and grinding the underneath before the time ran out. Minotaur won on a 3-0 judges decision. Wins/Losses 5-2 Wins: S2: Photon Storm, Blacksmith, Warhead, Bronco, S3: Hypothermia Losses: S2: Bombshell, S3: Tombstone, Notes Minotaur suffers from gyroscopic forces, which help it to drive on one wheel. Minotaur's drum sounds like a jet engine in the battlebox. Minotaur has set up a "hobby shop", with the wings of Photon Storm, the hammer head and wedge of Blacksmith, the head of Warhead, all six wheels from Bronco, and 3 square white armor pieces from Hypothermia. Category:Robots with drums Category:Battlebots made into Hexbug RC's Category:Invertible robots Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Robots that competed in Season 3 Category:Battlebots made into Tech4Kids RC's Category:Main Event Participants